


Black and White

by EvilLittleImp



Series: Stream of the Mind [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilLittleImp/pseuds/EvilLittleImp
Summary: Emma and Rumplestiltskin finally make their decision.
Relationships: Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold/Emma Swan
Series: Stream of the Mind [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858663
Kudos: 5





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InnocentLittleAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentLittleAngel/gifts).



Black and White

What was going on? What did she see in him? Why was she twisting his emotions this way? He wanted to let her in so badly. She could fix his heart and heal the wounds life had given him. She could make him whole again. She could be the person who believed in him. And he could do the same for her. They could be the one star that shines in the night sky for only the other. He was sure of it now, he was in love with her. She was a real hero, though. Not like the others. For her, being a hero meant the same thing it meant to him. Being a hero isn’t about the battles you win, but the battles you fight. It’s not about the people you fight, but the people you fight  _ for _ . She knew that, and he knew it, too. It was why he figured she wouldn’t stay. She could break him just as thoroughly as she could heal him. She could reject him easier than she could accept him. How did she see him?

She had gotten herself into many tough spots throughout her life. This, though, was undoubtedly the toughest. There was no one to save except for herself. No one to punch except for the person in front of her. She knew the decision was on her, as per usual. He had already made up his mind, it showed in his eyes. She was glad he didn’t speak, because if he said  _ those words  _ she would most certainly break down. They had been through so much, and their hearts had been through so much more. Everyone else saw him as a villain; someone to be contained. He didn’t have to be that. Just because he wasn’t a hero to everyone else didn’t mean he had to be a villain.  _ ‘To everyone else…’  _ When did his position go into limbo in her mind? Did she not see him as evil anymore? Did she ever in the first place? Sure, she never trusted the man, but she didn’t think he was as bad as everyone said. Her thoughts were swirling in a vortex faster than a hurricane, and just as violently. What was he to her? Maybe he  _ was _ a hero. He had survived heartache greater than most, had sacrificed his life without expectation of coming back, and had helped them with most problems that they had actually blamed on him. He  _ wanted  _ people to leave him be, he pretended to be the monster everyone already saw him as.  _ ‘I’m just giving everyone what they ask for.’ _ He had told her that only a little while ago. The moniker of villain needed to be filled, and he willingly filled it. No one asked questions, only passed judgments. No one looked closer, past the vicious monster that he showed the world. The barrier between him and everything he didn’t want to face. No one saw the broken spinner just under the surface. He wasn’t a man and a monster. He wasn’t just a host and curse. He loved his magic, he wanted the curse. He just didn’t want to be evil. He didn’t want to choose between the things he loved and the people he loved. He didn’t want to choose between love and respect. The broken spinner had been afraid and disrespected, he never won. The monster may not be loved, but he was feared and respected, he could protect the people he loved. She finally saw it the way he saw it. The last wall between them vanished. It was always about trust, but they never tried understanding. She knew then that no matter what, she would never be able to leave him, no matter what he did or who he claimed to be. Life was never so plain and simple.

Life was never black and white, so she said, “I love you.”

  
  


Emma & Rumplestiltskin

-S Hanson

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on any mistakes I made. If you think there is anything I should capitalize on or fix, please tell me. Thank you for reading!


End file.
